As the World Comes To An End
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Crow and Siren watch as their world is being destroyed by Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Lead Crow must make a decision to ensure the survival of her and Sailor Aluminium Siren.


Crow could feel the ground underneath her trembling, yes, she could feel its fear, its cold exasperated anger. The truth was that no matter how she looked at it, no matter the angle, this was the End. Galaxia had come, her word became truth, and despite her team's efforts to save their world, the princess who'd given her life in half of her warrior, it was all for naught.

Blood spilled all around her, screams filled the air - the same air she once flew so freely with her family. There was no time to cry. She needed to find Siren. After that, she'd make a plan. Survival was all that mattered. Galaxia's too strong; that much is clear. Fighting wasn't sustaining one's self, just as living wasn't the same as surviving.

"Ah, a true bearer of a star seed." The Golden Queen's voice coldly shattered any remaining hope Crow had of escaping with any dignity. Sailor Galaxia smiled, if only to make it clear that running away would do nothing to spare her life.

"Please stop!" one of Crow's fallen comrades grabbed onto Galaxia's shin, tears cascading down her cheeks, the strongest girl Crow had ever met. Sailor Acrylic Panda, the strongest protector of the princess, was begging for her to spare Crow's life. "She's young, a bit angry, but Crow is a good person." Her husky voice had always seemed so strong, so full of life, but in that moment, all Crow heard was fear. She sounded like a mother pleading to have their child spared.

Galaxia looked down then removed her sword from her garter belt. Before she could see what could happen next, Crow ran. She ran as far as she could and kept going while keeping her power barely above the normal citizen, only releasing enough to let Siren know she was nearby.

She could hear Sailor Acrylic Panda's scream then silence. Nothing. She looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. Children with parents, buildings collapsed, and as she looked back, there was a slew of glowing bubbles going into the air. Panda was gone. She felt her star fade, her energy go, and her soul scream for vengeance. Then nothing.

Panda was gone. Her star faded and a long came that was her kingdom. Crow couldn't cry. She needed to be strong, to survive, to be the one her princess could be proud of when Siren and her figured a way to stop Galaxia's ambitions.

"Why did I do it?" the soft voice whimpered from the shadows. Crow recognized that tone, that sweet, innocent tone. She could feel her aura close by. Knees to her chest, hands covering her face, dirt covering her body, Siren sat completely still in the darkness under the rubble that was once her home.

"Siren..."

"Princess always said to introduce myself... but I didn't do it."

"We don't have time for t ha-"

"It was my fault." Siren slumped lower, moving one hand in front of her, staring at her shaking hand. Her face was red and her lips were chapped. "I didn't introduce myself... all senshi introduce themselves. 'It's just respect,' the princess said. I disrespected Madame Galaxia and our princess paid for it." Crow didn't have time to try to make her feel better. Despite what she thought, Crow knew it wasn't her fault. In the back of her mind, she knew that she'd have to make her believe otherwise.

Crow felt tears brimming at her eyes, but she didn't let herself cry. She could feel Galaxia coming closer. Siren needed to leave with her. It didn't matter where; they just had to go.

Crow grabbed her hand and jetted to the left - only to find Galaxia was standing there with an army of sailor soldiers from across the galaxy. They were surrounded.

"Madame Galaxia... you can have this world, just leave us be." There was no point in fighting. They could just finally find a new home, start anew, live in peace - not as soldiers but as people.

Galaxia sighed. "I can let you live, but your planet is of no use to me. It's dead."

Siren stood up. "T-Then what is it that you desire?"

"Your star seed." The answer was curt and concise. She waved her bloody sword to the side, the scent of Panda coming off of it and spraying into the air and ground. Crow felt herself involuntarily shiver. A vision of Siren dying in her arms by the hands of Galaxia repeated over and over in her mind. She couldn't see where or how it would happen, but she knew only she could stop it.

Siren tensed up and began to charge up, never willing to lose her soldier spirit - not for any one. She was prepared to die, doing what was right, protecting what was left of her princess's will. She ran forward but Galaxia lifted one hand and gravity threw her back.

Crow threw her hand in front of her and sighed then whispered, "Just listen to me. I will protect you. As your rival, here with you as the world ends, I'll protect you." Siren opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Looking at Galaxia, Crow smiled. She needed to look strong. Yes, they needed to appear desirable for her to use. She'd heard of other soldiers doing as she was doing.

Holding Siren's hand gently in one hand, she squeezed then with all the courage she could muster, she detransformed. "Madame Galaxia, your way is clearly the only way. Take our star seed yet let us live, and I promise you that Siren and I will bring you many star seeds, yes, we will be most valuable to you."

"Crow-san?" Siren mouthed, but she ignored it.

This was the only way to survive as their world became no more. It was her only hope to someday live in peace once again even if it meant making their hands bloody along the way.

If Siren was there, Crow was sure they'd be alright. She'd always be the good one, and no matter how bad it got, no matter how dark the tunnel, Siren could be the light. And, one day, Crow was sure that they'd get their vengeance because Siren would remember that their princess sacrificed her life to save them.

It was the least they could do.

At least, that's what Crow hoped.

This was just a game of survival, and she and Siren would have to learn the rules. The air felt still for just one moment, and Crow knew it was silent - out of respect for her. The smell of blood that fouled the air, the screams that wouldn't leave her mind were begging her to fight but she closed her eyes and imagined a time when they could be happy again. A time when they would rebuild their home, a place where these bloodstained hands would be forgiven.

Galaxia's wave of darkness whirled throughout the land, and the ground shook angrily. This world, the one her princess and friends protected, would never forgive her.

That was for the best.

Living wasn't surviving, but it was better than dying.


End file.
